


Yanolja

by hochirongie



Series: Writer’s Block [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Dare, Drabble, M/M, Water, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hochirongie/pseuds/hochirongie
Summary: Seungcheol takes on another one of Jeonghan’s try not to laugh challenges.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Writer’s Block [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724548
Kudos: 9





	Yanolja

Tears are beginning to form in the corners of Seungcheol’s eyes. He is tempted to open his mouth to end the agony. But there’s still time until Jeonghan’s turn ends.

Jeonghan, mouth also filled with water, reaches for his phone to play something. Seungcheol squints his eyes to hear better — like that’s going to help.

Jeonghan starts to move his shoulders cutely. When Seungcheol finally recognises the song, he spits water all over their table.

Jeonghan, as a chain reaction, turns to his right to spit his by the bushes. They both fall into laughs.

”I win! Rollercoaster for today!” Jeonghan raises both his arms.

Seungcheol groans in defeat. “Ugh, I’m gonna strangle whoever made that yanolja song.”

”Aw, is someone scared?” Jeonghan teases.

”Rollercoasters are gonna be the death of me.” Seungcheol sighs but lets himself be pulled from his seat by a giggly Jeonghan to continue their date.

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t spit all over the table


End file.
